


Insistently Gentle

by BabylonsFall



Series: Prompts [24]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonsFall/pseuds/BabylonsFall
Summary: They both dealt with insomnia differently.Jacob? Jacob was...still. Liked watching the night pass by quietly, from the bed, or the window if he could get there without waking Ezekiel up.Which is why, when Ezekiel woke up one night to a cold bed, he knew something was off. The covers had been piled around him - a sure sign Jacob had slipped out a while ago on feet soft enough to impress even Ezekiel - and the curtains pushed aside, a streak of moonlight arcing across the foot of the bed, with no shadow to break it.





	Insistently Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> So. Literally a month and a half ago now, I asked for some prompts off a kiss meme. I got two lovely ones, and finally got around to writing...one of them. I'm working on the other, I promise!!
> 
> But anyway, this one was from the always lovely [benjaminrussell](http://benjaminrussell.tumblr.com), who gave me "18. kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap/19. kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing" for Jazekiel.
> 
> As always, I'm not so sure this follows the prompt exactly, but I like how it turned out, and I hope you do too!

They both dealt with insomnia differently.  
  
On the surface anyway.  
  
Ezekiel liked puzzles. Any kinds. All kinds. A new game on his phone, a book in a new language he was still struggling with, figuring out new configurations of furniture and/or dishes before they became dangerously unstable. Only the plastic dishware and the old, worn, and tough as nails furniture though, after that first time.  
  
If the night was nice enough, figuring out how to get from point A to point B without touching the ground was a good way to shake things up too.  
  
Jacob though? Jacob was...still. Liked watching the night pass by quietly, from the bed, or the window if he could get there without waking Ezekiel up. Had told Ezekiel once that watching something slow and quiet helped balance out the noise in his brain.  
  
Which is why, when Ezekiel woke up one night to a cold bed, he knew something was off. The covers had been piled around him - a sure sign Jacob had slipped out a while ago on feet soft enough to impress even Ezekiel - and the curtains pushed aside, a streak of moonlight arcing across the foot of the bed, with no shadow to break it.  
  
Ezekiel waited for a long moment, just listening, trying to figure out what woke him up.  
  
He could hear the distant rumble of a car crunching on asphalt - late enough that, when it turned a corner and drove out of earshot, there was nothing to replace it but the wind. Nothing outside then-  
  
Ah.  
  
There it was.  
  
The cut off curse from the living room made Ezekiel want to smile and scowl at the same time. He wasn’t sure what his face actually decided on - for all he knew, a weird combination of both - but when he dragged a hand down it, it felt like a smile.  
  
Damn cowboy.  
  
Yawning, Ezekiel made slow work of freeing himself from the mess of blankets, tumbling to the floor with muffled oomph when his leg caught wrong. It wasn’t dignified, and he was pretty sure Jacob would be laughing his ass off if he’d seen. But that was the point. Jacob wasn’t there to see, when he very much should be at- ...at 3:27 in the morning. What the hell.  
  
Groaning, Ezekiel hauled one of the lighter blankets out from the tangle on the floor, wrapped it around his shoulders, and went out in search of his missing boyfriend.  
  
He wasn’t too hard to find at least, even in the dark of the apartment. Especially in the dark of the apartment.  
  
The muzzy glow coming from the laptop screen in Jacob’s lap threw the whole room into fuzzy relief, the edges of the furniture dark, but too inconsistent to feel real. Ezekiel was pretty sure that, if he didn’t know the place as well as he did, he’d have ended up faceplanting somewhere along his route.  
  
As it was though, he made it just fine. And even managed to get Jacob’s attention enough that, when Ezekiel plopped down in his lap, blanket billowing out around them, Jacob had a split second to move his laptop out of harm’s way. Across the sofa it went, sending shadows spinning, and bringing into sharp relief the edges of their little world.  
  
“Mm...so. Inspiration strike, or too restless to watch the stars?” Ezekiel asked, pulling the blanket up and over them so he could wrap his arms loosely around Jacob’s neck without losing it. He tried not to sound too pushy with the question - he didn’t like when Jacob got insistent when he couldn’t sleep, figured it was only fair to return the favor - but, hey, neither of those were what he was really asking.  
  
And from the tired, crooked smile Jacob gave him, that Ezekiel could only just make out with the muted light, he knew it too.  
  
“Too quiet tonight. Needed some more noise for once. Figured I’d try and work on that chapter that’s been bugging me,” Jacob answered, voice still soft and rusty from exhaustion. He wrapped his arms loosely around Ezekiel’s waist though, so he didn’t seem too intent on getting back to the computer just yet. “What woke you up anyway?”  
  
Ezekiel let himself relax slightly at the admission - just a rougher night, nothing to be worried about - letting his fingers curl loosely in the soft hair at the nape of Jacob’s neck. “Words pissing you off again?” He asked, his own voice dropping to match Jacob’s. While he hadn’t felt it at first, the need to not...break the quiet that had fallen around them was suddenly a need. One he didn’t quite know what to do with.  
  
Jacob laughed low, little more than a scrape in his chest, ducking his head into the curve of Ezekiel’s neck - no doubt to hide an embarrassed flush, if Ezekiel had to guess. “Heard that, huh?” He asked, muffled into the skin of his shoulder. Ezekiel just hummed, biting back a laugh of his own - and not very successfully, if the pinch to his side is any indication. He yelped, lightly smacking the back of Jacob’s head, only to huff when, instead of the reaction he was going for - put-upon outrage, tempered by really adorable flailing - Jacob just pulled him closer, trying to muffle a surprised laugh that shook his whole body.  
  
Ezekiel grumbled, lightly shoving at Jacob until he finally leaned back enough for Ezekiel to cross his arms between them. He knew he was trying for an annoyed look, but if the fond smile Jacob was giving him - dark eyes glinting in the low light with amusement and something much, much softer - was anything to go by, he was failing miserably.  
  
“You know, I came out here to drag you back to bed,” well, at least Jacob looked interested at that, “But now I’m thinking I should just go enjoy the space to myself.”  
  
Ezekiel couldn’t quite make it out anymore - Jacob had either tilted his head, or something - but he was pretty sure Jacob was biting his lip to keep from grinning.  
  
“Don’t let me stop you. Told you, I need to finish this chapter anyway,” and now he was turning and reaching for the edge of the blanket still over them, likely going back for the laptop, and well. That just wouldn’t do.  
  
The kiss was sleep-soft and insistently gentle, barely more than a familiar press of lips, but Ezekiel could feel Jacob relax under him, and could feel himself curling in close as he did the same. A bare moment later, they were apart enough to grin at each other like fools, eyes bright in the dim light. Another kiss - a question and an answer - and Ezekiel was pulling Jacob up from the couch, the blanket falling to ground around their feet, and the laptop long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, so much!


End file.
